Every Lover!
by roughdimond2015
Summary: Reiji and Syo are on the case to find the mastermind behind these thefts happening around the city. Not only are the corporate elite the victims but criminals from the underground as well. Who is behind all of this? Why is Reiji chasing after a mysterious woman he met in a club? Why are you still reading this description? Get in there and read these chapter!
1. Chapter 1

It was a cold October night. However, it didn't stop the celebration that was happening in the grand hall of the Shining Towers. It was Prince Cecil Aijima's birthday. Extravagant presents were being carted and stack one on top of the other in a pile. It almost looked like a mountain. The guest were dressed in extravagant clothes and accessories from watches to tiaras. The guest of honor was standing at the center of attention with his date on his arm. His date was by all means lovely. She had blonde hair that was pinned up, her lips are devil red and her skin's the color of mocha. (Teehee) The prince's date looked distracted so he decided to address it.

"Are you enjoying the party, my princess?" Cecil asked.

"Oh I am..." She didn't sound convincing enough.

"Naomi," He raised an eyebrow pushing her to tell the truth.

"Alright, Alright..." She had a little blush on her cheeks, "I just want some alone time so I can give you my special surprise." She hugged his arm close to her ample chest sending pleasant shivers up the prince's spine. "I'm sure you will like it..." Cecil was fighting the urge to look down golden dress that wrapped around his date's body so well.

"You're not wrong..." he cleared his throat before leaning over to whisper in her ear, "Just wait a few minutes and I'm all yours, my princess."

She giggled softly in response, "Okay." After a few moments she politely excused herself to the bathroom. It's been 20 minutes and Cecil was a becoming weary when he noticed his date wasn't returning. The party became deathly still when there was a loud female scream and gunshots. The doors burst opened and Naomi stumbled in her gold dress was stained in blood and she collapsed onto the ground.

The prince's heart dropped and shattered. He pushed through the crowd and held her, "Naomi! Stay awake...please stay awake."

Her reddish-brown eyes opened slowly and she looked up at Cecil, "I-It hurts..." she said weakly.

"Someone get help please!" Cecil ordered he grew more frantic when he felt Naomi slowly going limp in his arms.

"B-be...happy, my...prince," She took her last breath before going limp in his arms.

"Naomi? Naomi...NAOMI!" He hugged her body close to his not caring about the blood stains his elegant garments. Cecil buried his face into her neck to hide the tears. He was in love with her and now she's gone.

The doors opened again and in came the first responders with a stretcher and a body bag at the ready. It was strange that they had face masks but it was probably because they didn't wish to contaminate anything. It didn't take long for them to take the body away from the prince's embrace. As the body was analyzed, the victim was pronounced dead in the end. Two police officers came in. One had silver hair and mismatched eyes. The other was a tall blonde man in glasses.

"Everyone I'm Officer Todd this is my partner Officer Sino. Please leave the building and prepare for questioning. This is a crime scene." The silver hair officer said everyone was murmuring as they left the building. Cecil was the only one that's silent as he walked out with his guard.

Once the last person was out Officer Sino closed the door and locked it, "All Clear!"

"About time!" A muffled yell was heard before the body bag was unzipped to reveal a young boy with salmon colored hair. "It was getting hot and gross in there."

The "paramedics" took off their mask to reveal a young man with Cyan eyes and another with yellow eyes. "We have 20 minutes till the real police and medics come."

"Good, it gives us some time," The fake Officer Todd said as he removed his police hat, "Get those presents on the truck in the back."

"On it, boss!" Fake officer Sino said with a playful salute before going to the mountain of presents.

"Maya how long do you plan on playing dead?" Todd asked with an amused smirk as he looked down at "Naomi's" body.

"Till you kiss me back to life," The supposedly dead victim chuckled as she slowly sat up, "Did I do a good job, Ran?"

The man smiled and reached his hand out to help her up. "Your best work yet, kitten." This man was the infamous crime boss and con artist Ranmaru Kurosaki. The girl he helped to her feet was Maya Lalita mistress of disguise, a con artist in training, Ranmaru's number one girl.

"I think those last words you said were sappy as hell," The boy with the light pink hair was Nagi Mikado. The cute baby face genius that know how kill a person in 7 different ways in less than 7 minutes.

"Shut up!"She yelled as she took her blonde wig off to reveal her dark brown hair. "I felt bad that he just saw some he liked died in his arms on his birthday." Maya argued as she held move the smaller president into the body bag.

"You two only knew each other for 3 months, he'll get over it," The cyan hair character said as he checked the time. "15 minutes." This was expert hacker and analysis Ai Mikaze. He's brilliant with numbers.

"I see sirens." The black hair male by the window was Kira Sumeragi. He was a trained look out and if necessary an assassin.

"Natsuki hurry up with that last load!" Nagi yelled.

"Oh, coming Nagi-kun!" Natsuki said as he carried 5 large boxes as if they were lightly as stuff animals. Natsuki Shinomiya and he was obviously the muscle but behind the sweet eyes was a sadistic psychopath. "That's everything Maru-chan!"

"How many times have I told you not to call me that?" Ranmaru grumbled. "Alright Ai...Kira take the "body" to the ambulance truck. You know what to do from there." He said as he walked out of the ballroom with his arm wrapped around his girl. Ai and Kira nodded their heads before taking the body bag full of goods and putting it on the stretcher. They adjusted their face mask and out the door the went. They easily ignored the crowd waiting for the police to come question them and loaded their vehicle. Then they put on the siren before driving away. Of course after a few blocks the shut it off and drove to an old warehouse near the docks. Kira carried the bag while Ai got gallons of lighter fluid and poured it over the truck inside and out. He backed away and tossed a lit match in there before leaving with Kira.

"I'm so glad this is done with," Maya said softly as she got in the limo with Ranmaru. She looked out the window to see the boat that held their stolen goods sail away to get examined then sold to the highest bidder. Once they get their money, they clean it then lay low for a bit till their next job arrives. It's been that way for nearly 4 years.

"We took enough gifts so we should be able to take a break," Ranmaru said as he tossed her a spare change of clothes. Then he rolled up the divider to give the two some privacy.

"Hey Ran...I've been thinking about us..." She said as she took off her bloodied dress. "I wanted to know when this is going to end?"

"Hm? When what is going to end?" He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Me selling myself to make your dumb scams work," She said as she threw her dress at him. Maya hated her role of being the girlfriend or the mistress that has to sleep with rich guys to get access for Ranmaru.

"Dumb? As if you can do any better," Ranmaru said and lightly pinched her cheek. "You have a cute face, nice body, and thanks to me you are decent in bed. I'll be an idiot not to use it for everyone's advantage. " He chuckled when she smacked his hand away from her.

"I'm serious. I want to do other things," She said as she picked up her shirt; however, Ranmaru placed his hands over hers to stop her.

"We'll talk about it later," Ranmaru looked into her eyes before kissing her deeply.

'No we won't...' she thought as she kissed him back. She felt him get a bit aggressive when he pressed her onto her back. This is what he always does to get out of conversations he didn't like to have with her and Maya always let him get away with it.

This was the power couple of the underworld. They have never been caught because no one ever gets a good look at Maya in her natural state and Ranmaru always has evidence destroyed and alibis at the ready. Who could possibly be clever enough to finally catch these criminals?

"So..."Reiji said as he conducted a questioning with Prince Cecil, "How was your birthday?"

Cecil stared at him with such dead green eyes, "I just saw the love of my life die in my arms and someone stole my birthday presents...How do you think it went?"

"Sounds like a night to remember..." Reiji rubbed the back of his neck and let out a nervous chuckle.

"Quit playing with the witness! We're here to find out who was behind this," Syo said before examining the crime scene. "What happened to the body?" He said when he saw the blood stain on the floor.

"A couple of people from the ambulance came and..." Cecil tried not to cry again as he further explained, "Once they pronounce her dead they moved the body."

Syo looked a bit confused, "They're not supposed to move a murder victim without an officer's okay."

"Two officers did come and they moved the whole party out because it was a crime scene," Cecil thought that was usually how the process worked around here.

"Do you remember their names, your highness?" Reiji asked nicely. He knew something was wrong as soon as other officers were mentioned. When they arrived on the scene, they were the first. They didn't see a single police car till a few moments after them. As for the ambulance, they were there but they said they didn't have the victim with them.

"Todd and Sino...I believe that's what they said," Cecil answered.

Reiji's eyes widen and he froze for a moment when he recognized those fake names. Then his face turned into something serious, "Ranmaru..."

Syo turned his head when he heard the name, "You think the underground crime lord would scam a prince?"

"I don't think...I know." Reiji said firmly.

Author's Note: Happy Halloween everyone and Happy Birthday to Cecil.


	2. Chapter 2

Reiji was driving back to the station with Syo. The gear in his brain was turning as he tried to figure out this case. He knew it was Ranmaru behind this because it happened before. However, Reiji wasn't able to book Ranmaru or his gang due to witnesses disappearing and alibis that were too strong to break through. He's not going to let one slip through his fingers again.

"Here's what I'm wondering..."Syo said as he glanced out the car window, "What does a crime boss want with a dead body?" He asked his partner. "Kurosaki could still kick everyone out when he impersonated a cop and take the gifts while leaving the body behind."

"Because the body wasn't dead to begin with," Reiji answered as he parked the car and got out of the car.

"W-what?!" Syo quickly got out of the care and followed Reiji inside, "Everyone confirmed they heard gunshots and saw the blood."

"But did they see the victim get shot?" Reiji went into the filing room where they kept unsolved cases in alphabetical order. His fingers dance along the edges of manilla folders full if reports of many cases in the past. His fingers stopped when he reached to the the letter H and pulled out the light weighted folder. " Have you ever heard about the Hijirikawa charity auction a four years ago?"

"Yeah who hasn't? Someone stabbed Masato Hijirikawa's girlfriend and ran off. No one was able to find the killer." Syo recalled reading it in the paper and was baffled that someone would attack an elite's girlfriend in front of him.

"No only were we not able to find the killer but the body as well as 40 million dollars worth of artifacts were gone as well." Reiji tossed the file onto the table before moving onward to another one. Syo watched one by one as a file hit the table. "The year before that Girlfriend kidnapped...and the year before that girlfriend shot...and the year before that fiancée strangled! Everyone of them the body was as well as money, gifts, and anything else of value was missing." Reiji explained the connection to each and everyone of them.

Syo tried to make sense of this as he read from one case to another quickly. Every one of them seem the same and it seemed to happen once a year which lead to one conclusion, "It's a scam..."

"That right!" Reiji slapped his hands on the table, "And my theory is the girls in all of these case are one and the same." He went through the files and pulled out the pictures of the women with their respective men before disappearing.

"I think you're shooting blanks here, Reiji-san," Syo said as he studied the photos, "Everyone of them looked like completely different women."

"I thought so too when I took these cases but look closely at the facial structure. If we can find her and get her to confess, we can finally get Ranmaru Kurosaki." Reiji placed his hands on Syo's shoulders, "Justice-kun you and I can put all of these cases to close."

"I've never seen you so passionate about working," Syo said as he lightly brushed off Reiji's hand. "Why the interest?" He had to know what connection Reiji had with the crime boss.

"Let's just say he stole something from me..." Reiji said before walking to the door, "Clean that mess up, Justice-kun. We can't clean up the streets if we can't clean up a room!" With those words he left and closed the door.

"W-what?! You pulled these out!" Syo yelled then let out a frustrated sigh before picking up the folders.

—

Maya walked up to the door of Ranmaru's office with glowing confidence. She came up with a plan to retrieve more valuable items to sell. The young woman knocked on the door and waited to be let in.

"Come in," Ranmaru called out . She took a breath before opening the door and walking in. Her face had a look of surprise when she noticed her boyfriend was in a meeting with another crime lord and his cohorts. It was not just any crime group either. It was Camus's gang and with him was Ren Jingūji and Van Kiryuin. They were handsome, rich, and dangerous. They're role in this was that they auction off the items that Ranmaru's group risk their asses for.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't know you had company," She said as she was about to back out.

Ranmaru sighed an waved it of, "No it's fine, please stay." It was too late to tell her to leave because's Camus's horny dogs already seen her. If she left now, those two will follow after her to harass her. Maya quickly walked over and stood behind Ranmaru wrapping her arms around his shoulders. "Where were we?"

"The increase in demand," Camus said. "People are buying more items than I can sell."

"So what? Increase the prices. Do you know how long takes get this stuff without being suspected?" Ranmaru hated this guy but he also had to play nice for the sake of business. He felt his lady gently run her fingertips against his jawline, calming him down.

"Perhaps you should try a new method, love," Maya said as she leaned against him more, "I have an idea if you're willing to listen-"

Ranmaru cut her off as he grabbed her wrist, "Maya." Hearing his sharp tone made the grip seem like it was tight, "We talked about this. Stay in your lane."

"I would if I didn't know that eventually, real cops will be at the end of it," Maya argued and pulled her wrist free. "Do you even care what's going to happen to me if I get caught?" Ranmaru didn't even look her in the eyes and it confirmed what she feared. "You're a piece of shit," she said before storming out the door and slamming it shut.

Ranmaru groaned softly and ran his fingers through his hair, "Damn it."

"Hell has no fury like a woman's scorn," Ren said under his breath. He found this all hilariously amusing.

"Oh shove it," Ranmaru glared over at him.

"She does have a point, Kurosaki. You need a new strategy. Demand is getting higher and you're not supplying fast enough." Camus spoke as he stood, "Either you kick it up a notch or I'm going to have to find a new supplier." With those words, Camus left with his group.

Maya burst into the room she shared with Ranmaru and started to throw whatever she can get her hands on around. She tightly gripped a pillow and threw it across the room. There was a loud thud instead of a soft thump an it peeked her interest. Maya walked over to the pillow and opened up the item. She gasped lightly when she saw a little black book inside, "What the hell?" She picked it up and opened it up. Inside this book, were targeted places, events, and people. Her lips turned into a small smirk, "Stay in my lane huh...Oh I'll stay in my lane alright...after I burn yours down." Maya took out her phone and started snapping photos of the pages.


	3. Chapter 3

It was day one of the investigations. Reiji let out a small yawn as he walked to his office. Along the way, he stopped when he saw his partner sleeping at his desk. Syo was surrounded by different files of the same case. Did this rookie really stay up all night going over the different cases to find some solid leads? How cute. "Hero-chan..."Reiji leaned and poked Syo's cheek, "Wakey wakey shake and bakey..." Syo murmuring a bit in his sleep and buried his face into his arms. Reiji chuckled in amusement before taking out his phone. After swiping and pressing a few times, he placed it by Syo's head. "3...2...1..." A loud alarm blared out right next to Syo's ear.

"Ahh!" Syo bolted up and looked around in a confused bit frantic state. When he saw no immediate danger, he calmed down and looked down at the phone. He looked over at Reiji when he heard him burst out in laughter. "That's not funny!"

"O-of course it is!" Reiji wiped away a happy tear. "Serves you right for pulling an all-nighter by yourself." Reiji picked up his phone and walked to his office to set his things down. "I hope you napped well," He said before going to his computer and checking a few emails. He was surprised to see a file from an unknown email source, "What is that?" It was risky but he opened the file and saw pictures of written papers from a book. He recognized that rough handwriting, "Ranmaru..." Reiji's eyes scanned down to read the small message:

 **He's** **going** **to** **be** **there**. **Please** **stop** **him. I** **can't** **do** **this** **anymore**.

"Um Hero-chan," Reiji called out to Syo, "I think someone one is giving us a helping hand." His partner came to his office and looked at the computer screen. He was stunned as well.

"These are all scheduled charity auctions, birthdays, and night guard shifts at museums. Why does he have all these places targeted." Syo asked as he read everything.

"It's part of his scam," Reiji said as he leaned back in the chair. "He works his way in and leaves with some valuable items to sell off, he's been doing it since we were kids."

"You knew him for that long?"

"Knew him...befriend him... and helped him," Reiji said before printing the pages.

"Helped him?!" Syo had to know more he didn't want any surprises. "What happened between you two?"

"Ah save that for another time," Reiji chuckled lightly and stood up. "Come on, we have some plans to stop." He said before leaving his office. Syo sighed and followed after him.

The case was hot. Reiji made a few calls to confirm the event that was going to be happening. They drove around thinking how were they going to approach this. Perhaps placing some undercover cops in the audience to catch his gang would work in their favor.

—-

"I have to thank you again for letting me come with you," Maya said as she sat in the white limousine with Camus. "I...I really just needed to get away from him," Salty bitter tears were starting to peak out.

"Don't worry yourself about it," Camus said as he handed her a handkerchief. What on earth is he thinking? Interfering in that barbarian's affair by helping his girlfriend leave him. It was probably one of those chivalry impulses. She looked distressed on the street and he decided to be a knight and pick her up. It certainly didn't have anything to do with the white Marilyn Monroe dress that was tight around the bust and waist. As she was patting away the tears because an annoying dance craze ruined the other word, his eyes moved from her delicate jawline, down her slender neck, to the peak of

"But I need to...I know you and Ranmaru don't really get along but you still went out of your way for me..." She placed a gentle hand on his upper arm, "And you didn't even ask for anything." Maya looked up at him but kind eyes turned into ones of surprise when Camus grabbed her wrist and looked back at her.

"Don't confuse my kindness with charity, Miss Lalita. I expect my payment upfront one way or another." Maya was surprised by the serious tone in his voice. She knows if she's going to get what she wants out of this ice-hearted crime boss, she is going to have to play nice.

Maya put on a smile, "What do you have in mind?"

Van and Ren were in the lounge area of their group's hideaway. No one could really ignore the rhythmic thumping and feminine lewd noises coming from the double doors that lead to Camus's bedroom.

"Who would have thought our leader would be so messy," Ren said in amusement as he threw his darts. "To take on a fresh ex of a business partner right away, that's a war in the making."

"Sounds like it was worth it though," Van chuckled.

Maya looked up at the ceiling while Camus buried his face into his neck. Their hands may be interlocked but she was pinned down under his strength. Her legs were wrapped around his waist while he thrust into her. Of course, there were obvious differences between Camus and Ranmaru but they're both still rough on her body. Camus must have been close to finishing by now because his thrusting became erratic. Maya couldn't help but cry out when she felt the wave of ecstasy come over her. Camus let out a soft grunt when he finished and collapsed on top of her.

"Ow...you're h-heavy," She said as she lightly pushed against his shoulders to get him to move.

"Sorry..." he managed to say before rolling off of her. Maya was about to take the stress of his mind and body. He looked over and saw her roll onto her side and pulled the light blue blanket over her naked body. "Do you need anything?"

"Rest. You've really worn me out." She chuckled softly and nuzzled into the pillow. Maya felt the bed shift indicating that he stood up to go wash up and get dressed. "Where are you going?"

"I have a meeting to go to with our partners that do the deliveries. I won't be gone for long." He spoke in a normal tone as if he wasn't just sleeping with her a few minutes ago.

"Are you going to come back in bed when you get back?" She asked teasingly as she stretched herself out a bit for him to enjoy the curves of her body.

"Only if you're going to be in it when I come back," he gave her one more look over before he finished up getting dressed.

"Of course, You made me to tired and sore," She smiled and blew him a kiss as she watched him leave the bedroom and close the door. Her smile slowly faded away and she rolled her eyes. She literally hopped out of bed and strutted to the bathroom as if nothing was wrong with her. "Men believe almost anything if you pump their ego enough," She said before going to the shower to wash. After she was clean she got dressed in Camus's clothes since her dress was ripped off of her and discarded on the ground. " Let's get to work," She said as she cracked her knuckles and left the bedroom.


End file.
